The Start of Something New
by 1Roanoke1
Summary: Childhood friends Nancy, Joe and Frank reconnect and begin to bond after several years apart, reigniting the ancient spark between Nancy and Frank. The Network needs help from the Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew, and Joe's girlfriend, Vanessa, for a case taking Joe and Vanessa to warm and sunny Florida and Frank and Nancy to the frigid alps of Switzerland. N/F pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: … If feel so bad for you guys because you must be so tired of me. Like 'Omg… it's her again', but I just can't stay away from Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Fanfiction! Because, honestly let's face it… Nancy and Frank would be the cutest couple in the history of couples! So yeah, I'm back at it AGAIN and hopefully for real this time. Each chapter takes me a week or two because I have decided to amp up my editing process and make it rigorous and just plain hard editing. So yeah…**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I did not come up with the brilliant idea of creating the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew… I missed out on the opportunity of a life time**

 **~1Roanoke1**

~Untitled Work~

Chapter 1

"Bayport on My Mind"

A gust of polluted air swept across smooth shaven face. He slowly breathed in the cool, autumn air as a smile crept across his face. _Home_ , he thought, _it reminds me of home._ A chime had interrupted his thoughts, reminding him of the task at hand. He got off the malodorous (Which means 'bad smelling') subway train that was teeming with Parisians and hastened up a set of stairs leading to the bustling streets of Paris. While keeping with his fast pace, he pulled on his favorite 'New York Mets' baseball cap, not matching his outfit of a nice black jacket for the fall, a cashmere sweater and khaki pants. He briskly entered a small bakery in the corner of a busy street. He entered the shop a got a whiff of the aroma of freshly baked bread. As he stepped into the shop, a small chime of a bell signaled his entrance. As soon as the bells had rung, a stout man, who was roughly in his mid-thirties, came out from the back room.

"Do you have it?" The presumed baker asked with a thick French accent.

The man in the cap nodded surely.

"Slowly, put it on the counter with no sudden movements." The Parisian said.

He slowly pulled off his baseball cap and picked out a small black device from the rim, then sat it on the counter.

"Good." The man said brokenly, "Stay still."

The man did as told.

As quick as a lightning strike, the Parisian pulled out a gun!

 _Bang! Bang!_

Two shots rang out as he pushed the Parisian to the floor, grabbed the device and fled up a back stairway leading to the rooftop of the store.

Without a second guess, he jumped of the side of the building and fell into a large cardboard box that was being loaded onto a truck.

As he sunk into the packing peanuts, he drifted off into a pure state of shock. _What if Agent Thorpe hadn't have ordered from Amazon?_ He reflected, _I would surely be dead._

He shook of his anxietal thoughts and tore out of the brown box. Daylight seared his eyes as he yanked the boards apart. Once he was out of the box, he waited for the electronic voice to fill the back alleyway with his two favorite words.

"Mission complete" A robotic female voice stated. He let out a big sigh of relief and fell to the floor, panting heavily.

"Good job, Hardy!" A familiar voice congratulated him from the rooftop.

Too tired to look up, Frank gave Agent Thorpe a thumbs up. Thorpe climbed down the aluminum latter, laughing.

"Tired?" She asked.

Frank nodded, slowly getting his breath back.

"Happy?" She questioned, curiously.

"Very!" Replied Frank, who just barely caught his breath.

The agent giggled "I'm sure you are! Four months of training is a lot of time away from home." Frank looked up and noticed the water welling up in her sleep deprived eyes, similar to his, and abruptly changed the subject.

"I hope Agent Wilson is okay." Frank laughed, thinking of the baker.

Thorpe laughed again.

"He's fine! Wilson is just happy he didn't accidently shoot you, like some of the other trainee's!"

Frank's face crumpled with concern.

"Kidding!" Thorpe playfully nudged Frank, laughing.

His face smoothed out as he chuckled.

There was some friendly silence as Frank checked his watch. Worry and panic crossed over his tan face.

"My plane leaves in an hour! I need to get going!" Frank told the woman.

"We'll send back all of your clothes. Just go and board the plane!" She hastily told the worried Frank.

Frank nodded and thanked the agent as he caught a cab to the nearest airport. He practically jumped out of the cab the moment it pulled up to the large building. Once out of the cab, he paid the driver and took the electronic bug out of his pocket. He threw it on the ground and proceeded to stomp on it. It would have surely caused troubles with security.

Frank got through checking without a hitch before running onto his designated plane.

"Did I make it?" He breathlessly asked the hostess.

"You're just in time, sir!" She informed him, cheerfully.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down into his seat. He then let his heavy eyes fall as he thought of his home, Bayport.

 **AN: I started this chapter in August, but since I started work. I was unable to work on it, so now I have finally finished this chapter! Remember to review because those make my day. I hope you have had a super, fantastic, wonderful day!**

 **P.S – I still don't know what to title this story, so as soon as I have one I'll change it**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter will be explaining a lot more, since the last one was more of an intro to the story. Our major characters will be introduced in this chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~1Roanoke1**

~Untitled Work~

Chapter 2

"An Awkward Meeting"

 _Ping!_

Frank awoke as the 'fasten seatbelt's' light flashed on and tarmac came into view. He stretched as wave of happiness and comfort flashed over him. His senses took to the skyline of New York City, a sight that he hasn't seen in months. For 16 weeks, he was training in Paris, France for the FBI. Though Frank did not want a job as a FBI agent, NYPD Chief Con Riley, promised that if Frank took part in the training, he would surely get the job of Chief Inspector of the detectives unit. Being it was Frank's dream of being the Chief Inspector, he took the opportunity. Before he left, him and Joe had been working at their father's detective agency. The boys were amateur detectives. The last thing Frank heard about the business, was that Fenton, Frank and Joe's father, had hired a stand-in for Frank and people raved how much the stand-in was similar to Frank, personality wise, of course! Frank just could wait to show Joe and the stand-in his new techniques!

Once the plane had landed, Frank left LaGuardia and caught a cab home. As the car left the city and started going into the suburbs, he felt more and more at home. The dirty yellow cab pulled up to the beautifully landscaped, cape cod like house on 5930 Jefferson Street. Frank stepped out of the cab and took in the sweet aroma of his mother's flowers. He paid the driver and then strode up the drive and entered the lovely house.

"Mom? I'm Home." Frank called to his mother.

"Franklin?" Laura, his mom, shouted from the kitchen.

Following the voice of his mother, a nice looking, older woman came running in.

"Oh, Frank!" She yelled, hugging her eldest son. "I'm so glad you're home! I've missed you!"

"Me too. Hey, where's dad?" Frank asked.

"He's at the office finishing some paperwork." Mrs. Hardy explained.

Frank nodded understandingly while a smile spread across his face. 'Typical Dad' He thought, 'He sure hasn't changed. I wonder if I'm the only person that did.'

"Joe, your brother is here!" Laura shouted as she went back to the kitchen.

Just as his name was called, Frank could her heavy, excited footsteps, scrabbling to get downstairs. The twenty-two year old blonde man came crashing downstairs.

"Frank!" Joe yelled as he stumbled into his brother.

"What up, little brother?" Frank asked as he was trying to steady Joe.

"Nothing much, just glad your home!" Joe beamed.

Suspicion fell over Frank as to why Joe was acting so nice. Usually, wrestling would break out by now, but it hadn't. In fact, Frank could say that he was sad that it didn't occur. 'Maybe, Joe matured, not me…' Frank thought.

"So, I got you a present! It's upstairs on your bed. Go check it out!" Joe informed him, pushing Frank upstairs.

Frank laughed and knew that Joe would not let up if he didn't go and open the present. Just as he entered the room, Joe closed the door on him and locked it. 'Classic Joe', Frank thought. It seems as if Frank was the only one that matured.

Frank looked over to his bed. No present. Frank let out a quiet sigh when he noticed that the bed looked as if it was in use. "Must be Joe's girlfriend, Vanessa." Frank said to himself quietly, "Great, I'll have to wash the sheets."

He went over to his closet to change and as he opened his closet, he knew something was up. It was all filled of women's clothing and all of his clothes where pushed to the back.

"What the heck?" He mumbled to himself.

At the same time he examined the closet, the door in his room that led to his own bathroom swung open. He turned to find a woman, about the same age as Frank, with gorgeous strawberry blonde hair that was stringy with water and the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Frank assumed that she had just gotten out of the shower because a trail of steam followed her and the poor girl only had a towel wrapped around her.

When the girl finally noticed him, she saw a hint of blush on his cheeks and his mouth agape. She became utterly embarrassed, but had found Frank very attractive being very muscular, tall, and handsome with chocolate brown and hair and deep brown eyes. And, from what she heard, he was to die for with his personality.

"I'm s-sorry, I j-just got out of s-shower.. I d-didn't know y-you were…" She stuttered, trying to explain.

"It's fine, I-I get this with Joe's girlfriend's a lot." Frank tried to reason.

"Oh." She said with a giggle and a hint of blush, "I'm not Joe's girlfriend. No no no no… I'm your stand-in."

Frank's mouth fell agape again.

"S-So, ha-ave you been l-living here?" He asked, embarrassed.

She nodded. "Your p-parents said that I r-reminded them so much of y-you, that they wanted me to s-stay here until you c-come home…" She explained, with tears of embarrassment forming in her eyes.

Frank nodded, feeling awful for the poor girl in front of him.

"H-How about you get dressed a-and we can talk m-more tonight because y-you seem like a r-really nice girl." Frank smiled with feverish blush returning to his face.

She too, blushed ferociously and smiled softly as she looked down to her feet.

Frank walked right past her as he picked the lock to door and left, ignoring the sly-smiling Joe, and headed toward the main bathroom to splash cold water on his face, hoping to forget the embarrassing meeting. But something deep down told him that he wouldn't.

 **AN: Yay! They've met! And how cute, too! Please remember to review! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just another chapter! This chapter will be longer though and I do plan on a mystery, but that will come much later in the story because our characters need to get to know each other more! Thank you to reviewers: Torchwood Cardiff, Wendylouwho10, J, and Flame Auror! Your reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Nancy, Frank, or Joe :(**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~1Roanoke1**

* * *

~Untitled Work~

Chapter 3

Flashbacks, Friends, and Crabby Aunts.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

"Please, Dad! This would be a great experience! Plus, they have ties to the NYPD! Who knows I could get a job there!" Nancy pleaded to her father, Carson Drew. Carson was renowned lawyer and is known to tell it as it is. He could be as stubborn as a bull when it came to pushing ideas on him, but, thankfully, Nancy could persuade anyone with her advanced knowledge. Also, being the only child helped out in the situation.

"Nancy, I'm sorry. You would be hundreds of miles away from home. What if something happens to you?" Mr. Drew worried for his daughter.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Dad. Besides, the Hardy's are very trustworthy. In fact, if you're so worried, you can call them." Nancy justified.

Mr. Drew sighed and rubbed the crease on his forehead. "I believe you, Nance." He chuckled and said "You sure have learned a lot from your old man, haven't you?"

Nancy smiled and nodded.

"Well, you've made a good case. Is this what you really want?" Carson asked, secretly hoping she would change her mind.

Nancy nodded with confidence.

"You may go, BUT I will call once a week to make sure everything's alright." Mr. Drew said sternly, but kindly.

"Thank you so much, Dad! And besides, Mr. Hardy said I will mostly be doing paperwork, not attacking the bad guys!" Nancy beamed.

"I hope not!" Her father laughed, returning her smile.

Hannah Gruen, the Drew's housekeeper, happened to overhear the father and daughter's conversion and had questions herself.

"Nancy, where will you stay?" Hannah asked, concerned for her well-being.

"There is a small bedroom right above the offices. I guess the Hardy's work some late nights." She replied with a laugh.

"Food?" Hannah asked.

"The Hardy's have provided me with money for food and toiletries." Nancy told the housekeeper with confidence.

Hannah nodded and went back to her duties.

"Well, I better go start packing!" Nancy said, full of excitement.

Two weeks later…

Nancy rung the doorbell and waited outside in the chilly weather. Nancy had always loved the autumn, mostly because of the kaleidoscope of brown, oranges, and yellows. _'River Heights must be beautiful'_ Nancy quietly told herself while looking at the bare trees.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a young, fresh looking, blonde hair boy, a little younger than Nancy.

"Hey, Nance! Come in!" Joe exclaimed, giving his new friend a hug.

"Hi, Joe!" Nancy returned. Nancy stepped in to the nicely decorated and friendly home and peeled off her jacket. The Hardy's had invited her over to have dinner to get to know her better. She was very excited.

Nancy entered the formal dining room to see dinner of roast beef and potatoes, already laid out on the wooden chestnut table, which was decorated to accommodate the season. Mr. and Mrs. Hardy where already sitting and talking about each other's day.

Mrs. Hardy noticed the girl and beamed. "Welcome to our home, Nancy!" She greeted kindly.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy!" Nancy thanked them, cheerfully.

"Please, just call us by our first names!" Fenton Hardy requested with a smile.

The dinner went on nicely. The Hardy's were very interested in Nancy and were involved in the conversations. There was comical banter between the whole group, mostly originating from Joe.

Once bellies were stuffed and the sky became dark, it was time for Nancy to go.

"Thank you all very much, but I must be going." Nancy thanked, then preceded to get up from the table.

"Wait, Nancy." Laura Hardy stated before Nancy could leave. "I just can't believe how similar you are to my son, Frank. You are both so kind and funny. And you both think reasonably."

Nancy smiled and blushed.

"Also, I've felt really guilty, you sleeping in a small, little cot in our office. And since you're such great company, maybe you could sleep up in Frank's room. Until he comes home, of course." Laura requested, almost begging Nancy.

Nancy could see it in Mrs. Hardy's eyes. She missed Frank and having Nancy around would give her peace of mind. Nancy had felt for her and agreed.

"I would love to, Laura."

"Finally, someone to pick on!" Joe exclaimed with happiness.

"JOE!" Fenton and Laura yelled in unity.

One Week Later…

Nancy played with the fancy pillow while she was listening to the ring back on the phone.

"Hello?" A high pitched female voice asked over the phone.

"Hey, Bess!" Nancy greeted one of her best friend's

"Omigosh! Hi, Nance! George get over here, it's Nancy!" Bess yelled over to her cousin, Georgina Fayne.

Hey, Nancy! What's up?" George greeted.

"Well, I have something important to talk to you guys' about." Nancy said quietly, hoping Joe would not over hear.

"What subject does this fall under?" Bess asked, referring to the friends' invisible filing case of problems they made up when they were younger.

"Errr… Boys?" Nancy told them shyly, knowing what Bess' reaction would be.

"Does THE NANCY DREW have a crush?!" Bess screeched with happiness.

"You haven't had one since..." George cut off her statement abruptly, knowing Nancy would get upset at the metioning of _his_ name.

Nancy awkwardly cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, you both know how Mrs. Hardy asked me to stay here before Frank comes home?"

"Yes." The two girls answered.

"Well, I think I have a crush on Frank…"

"WHAT?!" Bess yelled into the phone.

"Nan, you haven't even met him…" George reasoned.

"I know, but from what I heard, he's the sweetest and funniest guy ever. And I've even seen pictures of him, he's the cutest!" Nancy argued.

"That is soo cute! They need to make a movie out of this!" Bess cried with happiness.

"Nance, you're acting like a total Bess right now!" George told her friend, teasingly. This what followed by an 'Excuse me' from Bess.

"I know." Nancy said, pretending to be ashamed.

"Just sleep on it tonight, okay?" George told her best friend seriously.

"Alright, bye!" Nancy agreed.

"Bye" The two girls said before hanging up the phone.

Nancy fell back on the soft warm bed and snuggled up in the covers. The pillow smelled of nice cologne. She felt her heart beat a little faster and wondered if Frank smelled like this all the time.

"How can I sleep on it, when even his smell gives me butterflies?" Nancy asked herself.

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Nancy picked out her favorite striped shirt, dark blue jeggings, and her beloved Sperry's to wear. As she was getting dressed, she kept on reviewing Frank's features repeatedly in her head, each time, blushing. Once dressed, she headed down stairs to see Joe. Joe and Nancy had gotten along like siblings in the last four weeks. You could even say they were best friends.

"So, you've met Frank." Joe said with a sly smile.

"You set him up, didn't you?" Nancy asked, feeling bad for Frank and how he felt.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that Frank was as red as a beet when he came out of there." Joe teased.

Nancy, too, went bright red. "You are so mean, Joe!" She yelled with laughter in her sweet voice.

Joe shrugged and went over to the counter where a freshly baked chocolate cake was sitting. Nancy rolled her eyes, went over to the family room, and sat on the coach, checking her phone for any new messages or social media posts that interests her. Joe got himself a slice of cake and sat next to Nancy. They both talked to each other casually until Frank came downstairs.

"Hey, big brother!" Joe said, the sly smile reappearing on his blemish free and smooth face.

Frank passed Joe with a glare and sat next to Nancy. The blush was noticeable on their faces.

"So do you guys what to go out somewhere tonight?" Frank asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Sure, why not!" Nancy agreed nicely.

"No can do, Frank. Vanessa is coming over." Joe informed him.

"Well, I guess I'll show Nancy around the town, then." Frank offered the idea to Nancy.

"Sure! Except the bars, Joe showed me almost all of those. He also showed me his 'smooth moves'!" Nancy said, using her fingers as air quotes.

"I'm so sorry." Frank told Nancy.

There was silence until Frank and Nancy broke out into fits of giggles, while Joe rolled his eyes.

The pair stopped laughing when they heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Aunt Gertrude.

"Nancy! This is the last time I'm warning you! Do not use the hot water! Some people also need to take a shower!" She yelled at the titian-haired girl. Aunt Gertrude then trudged back upstairs.

Nancy looked over at Frank and Joe, ashamed.

"It's okay, Nan." Joe comforted, "She hasn't had her morning coffee." He said seriously.

The group of young adults stared at each other for a solid minute before the all broke out into fits of laughter.

* * *

 **AN: Told ya it would be a long chapter! Anyway, thank you for reading and please remember to review! Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi y'all! It's update time! Just the usual chapter update, maybe another one tonight or tomorrow, but no promises. Thank you to reviewer Lexi! I love your guys' reviews, they make my day! Enjoy the story and relax! Remember to Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this :(**

 **~1Roanoke1**

~Untitled Work~

Chapter 1

Confrontations All Around Us

Frank and Nancy climbed into Frank's Land Rover as Vanessa's Prius pulled up. Nancy gave her a wave as Vanessa and her became good friends during her stay. Nancy looked over to Frank to find him pulling out some glasses with one hand carefully on the wheel.

"You wear glasses?" Nancy inquired.

"Rarely!" Frank replied, "Only when I'm driving. Joe freaked out when day when I leaned forward to see out the windshield on a rainy day and insisted that I get glasses. I personally think he did that so he could make fun of me when I wear them, but when I went to the optometrist they said I'm nearly as blind as a bat! So, now I wear contacts, but I take precaution and wear glasses when I drive." Frank explained.

Nancy nodded and understood what he meant. They both sat in silence as Frank concentrated on the road and Nancy looked at the sights New York City had to offer. Then, Nancy saw the sign to Emerson College. Her heart dropped as all the feelings came rushing back. What was to be a summer fling wasted four years of Nancy's life she couldn't get back. Being reminded of her past boyfriend would always result in a sobbing Nancy. Composing herself, she turned, grabbed Frank's hand, a gave it a squeeze. Frank jumped, surprised by the sudden gesture, but gave her a smile.

"What was that for?" He asked curiously.

"Just my way of saying 'Thank you'" She replied with a cute grin. Deep down she knew that it was to help her self-confidence and regain her trust in guys. 'Not all guys are like Ned' she mentally reminded herself.

"So where do you want to go?" Frank asked.

"Anywhere! Just as long as we have fun!" Nancy beamed, looking over to him.

His heart leapt and he immediately got butterflies in his stomach as blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Well, there is this bar that I'm sure Joe hasn't showed you, and I would love to take you there!" Frank suggested

"Fine by me, Hardy!"

 **Meanwhile at the Hardy's house…**

"Joe, seriously! I didn't come over to watch cartoons!" Vanessa yelled, crossing her arms.

"Babe, I only do this with certain people! Consider yourself lucky! If it makes you happy, I'll let you make the popcorn." Joe _tried_ to console his girlfriend.

"JOE!" Vanessa cried, slapping him on the back of his head, "I won't be your girlfriend anymore if you keep this up!"

"You know you love me." Joe stated with a wink. She blushed and gave him a little smile.

"How about we talk?" Vanessa pleaded.

"Okay. About what?" Joe sighed as he turned off the T.V.

"Nancy and Frank? Us?" She suggested.

"Wait, what about us?" Joe panicked, hoping she wasn't serious about not being his girlfriend anymore.

"Joe, you've just got out of college and I think it's time we think about getting an apartment together." Vanessa said sternly. She had bringing up this subject a lot with him, but every time he gets nervous.

"Van—

"No, Joe. We really need to talk about this. Sometimes, I wonder whether or not this relationship is serious. You won't let us get an apartment together, you won't even propose! Where is this relationship going!" She asked concerned and little angry.

"Van, this is a serious relationship! It's just—

Vanessa leaped up from the couch and yelled. "Joseph! You cannot spend the rest of your life at your parents house and don't expect me to move in!"

"But Van!"

"And you cannot move in with Frank! Any minute now, Nancy and Frank are going to get together and I just know it! He's going to want her to move in to his new apartment and if your there, then you're going to be a third wheel, while Frank wants to make a life an-

"VANESSA!" Joe yelled, interrupting her. "Would you please let me explain?"

Vanessa sat down and nodded. Shocked by his sudden outburst.

"I love you more than anything, Van. I do want to move out my parent's house and I don't want to move into Frank's. And, yes, I too see Nancy and Frank together being as cute as can be, just like us!" He said quietly. Vanessa giggled to his response of how he see's Frank and Nancy's relationship going.

He held her hands in his. "Trust me when I say you're the one! You will get a ring, I promise, but not yet. I'm just scared that when we move in, it won't be the same. And we'll have fights all the time, just like this one, if we move in together." He said, expressing his concern.

Vanessa fought back tears in her eyes as she heard Joe's speech. He rarely opens up, but when he does it's really sweet, honest, and compelling.

"Joe, it won't get worse when we move in, it'll get so much better. We'll have lots of fun together!" She consoled him.

"Promise?" Joe asked, sticking out his pinky.

"Promise." Vanessa stated, linking their small fingers together.

Joe smiled and pecked her on the lips before saying, "I was going to propose to you next week, but I don't know anymore…" He said with a sly grin.

"JOE!"

 **Back at the bar with Nancy and Frank…**

Nerves rushed over the two as they entered. Nancy felt tense and almost emotional, remembering the horrific scene that took place in this bar a year ago. While Frank was excited and nervous, contemplating when he should making his feelings toward her a little known.

The pair sat down as Frank ordered two beers. Nancy scanned the room as her eyes fell on a couple who seemed hung up on each other. 'That could be me and Frank' she thought, making herself blush. She turned to look at Frank, who happened to also be staring at her. In fact, he was staring at her intently.

"What?" Nancy questioned him with a laugh.

"Nothing. Either it's the lighting or you're just glowing." Frank said quietly with a warm smile. Nancy blushed feverishly as she reached for his and held it.

"So, Drew. Tell me about yourself." Frank asked, giving her his undivided attention.

"Well, I went to Cornell. Got majors in criminal justice, history, journalism, and law enforcement. Graduated at the top of my class. I have a dog named, Togo. I have two best friends Georgina or 'George' for short and her cousin, Bess. I played piano for a solid year when I was nine, making it a record for something I've actually kept with. I played volleyball, tennis and track back at River Heights High. In fact, I still hold the record for the longest long jump at the school, which comes in handy when I chase after bad guys. I also was one of the best spikers on the volleyball team. And my dad is the famous lawyer, Carson Drew." Nancy told him

"Impressive, but I think I got you beat." Frank said with a laugh.

"Bring it, Hardy." Nancy giggled.

He took a quick sip of his beer before telling his story. "I went to Columbia University. I got majors in criminal justice, forensics, and law enforcement. I also have minors in medicine and sports journalism. I too graduated at the top of my class. I also went to school with your friend, George. She was in my sports journalism class. I didn't have any pets as a kid, unless you count the turtle I had for a day before Joe 'set it free'. I'm awful at music. I played baseball, basketball, and football at Bayport High School. I hold the record for longest throw in football. And my dad runs his own private investigation company, while I'm about to start my job at the NYPD."

Nancy laughed. "Alright, you got me beat!" She said as she threw up her hands, signaling she surrendered. She glanced over to the couple again. They were sitting in the exact spot Ned and Nancy were sitting a year ago. The day he broke her heart. The man sat in the same place Nancy sobbed in, one year earlier. She thought of Ned and thought about the months after the breakup she spent crying.

"I'm so over it." She said to herself.

"What?"

Nancy turned to Frank, surprised she had said it aloud.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of a cold I got over two weeks ago." Nancy lied.

"Are you feeling better?" Frank asked, growing concerned.

"Oh, I'm so much better now!" She smiled, but deep down not proud of her lie.

"Good. I'm glad." Frank smiled, looking visually relieved as he rubbed Nancy's back soothingly.

Nancy looked back over to the couple, suddenly remembering the pain and heartbreak she felt. Feeling she was about to cry, Nancy excused herself.

"I'll be right back." Nancy told Frank, but left her seat before he could say anything.

She went to the restroom and sprinkled some cold water on her face, helping her calm down. She then thought of Frank and how comfortable and at home she felt with him. Almost, like they were together or marrie—

Just then, the door to the restroom flew open and it was none other than Mr. Heartbreaker himself.

It was Ned.

 **AN: OMG Cliffhanger Alert. Wasn't that good or what! Please remember to review and tell me what you think. I love them and they make my day! Again, I don't have a title for this, so I am open for suggestions! Avoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_  
AN: Another chapter for tonight! Nothing new, just a story. Still no idea for a story. Please remember to review because I love to read them and they make my day! Thank you to reviewers: j and Guest! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Surprise, I still don't own them!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~1Roanoke1**

~Untitled Work~

Chapter 5

Nothing But Worries

"Ned?"

"Nance." He acknowledged her with a nod.

"It's the girl's restroom; you can't be in here!" Nancy informed him with a glare.

"I saw you come in here and I just needed to see you again. I've missed you." Ned said sympathetically.

" _ **You**_ broke up with _**me**_! Not vice versa!" Nancy told him sternly, shaking with rage.

"And it was the biggest mistake I've ever made! My feelings changed for you in a split second that day and I went with it. I should've waited it out. The minute you walked out of here, I immediately regretted what I did." He tried to reason.

"Why didn't you do anything afterward? You didn't even chase after me. You weren't by my side through our whole relationship. You hated when I had cases, in fact, you had asked me several times to give it up! You asked me to give up something I love!" She protested.

Nancy could see the rage burning in his eyes. "Because I wanted to settle down, for you to become a housewife! I just finished college, got a great job, and a nice starter home! I had it all, except you! You wouldn't commit to me—to _**us**_!" Ned yelled, slowly approaching Nancy, using his height as intimidation.

Nancy wondered if she could pull the 'I now have a boyfriend' card, but knowing it was a lie and how hostile Ned looked, she didn't want to get her or Frank in trouble.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ned!" Nancy yelled, exhausted from the argument.

"Tell me that you love me, Nan." Ned begged sincerely.

"What?!" Nancy yelled. She knew perfectly was he said logically, but, to her, it came out as complete gibberish as to why he would want her to do that.

"Listen, just kiss me and afterward tell me if you felt something or changed your mind about us." He explained

"Ned, I can tell you right now that I will not change my mind about us and I certainly won—

Nancy was abruptly cut off by a hard, cold kiss from Ned! Shocked and disgusted, Nancy pushed him away. She stood there in complete shock of what Ned had done, while Ned looked depressed.

"You really don't love me." Ned said, looking like he's on the brink of tears.

"No, I really don't, Ned." Nancy declared, feeling sorry for the likely-drunk Ned.

Nancy pushed pass her ex and went back to Frank. The minute she saw Frank again, her heart fluttered and the soft feeling of warmness enwrapped her. She felt so comfortable around, almost like the same feeling she gets when she's at home.

"Hey, Frank. I'm getting really tired, so do you think we could go." Nancy requested quietly, her eyes scanned the room for any signs of Ned.

Frank looked over to his date, concerned for her. She gave him a begging look, asking him not to ask what was wrong. He didn't. He looked over at her drink. Not a single sip. He looked back at his. One or two sips. He would still be able to drive.

"Yeah, sure." He complied.

The pair walked out of the bar, Nancy's pace faster than Frank's. He looked over to Nancy and saw despair, and somewhat a little anger etched on her face. She kept on looking back as if she was expecting someone to jump her. Frank looked down and noticed her right hand shaking. Whether out of anger or fear, or maybe both, he didn't know. He softly grabbed her hand, so she wouldn't startle, and held it.

Nancy looked over at Frank surprised by his sudden action, and blushed on impact. _'He could only be doing this as a friend, Drew. Don't get your hopes up.'_ Nancy thought. Her smile slowly faded as her thoughts drifted back to Ned. Frank noticed.

Frank stopped walking as he put his hands on Nancy's arms.

"Whatever happened back in there, just know that it's going to be okay. Joe, Vanessa and I are here for you. And I'm always free if you want to talk about it." He said sincerely.

Nancy smiled and nodded. _'How does he know? Is it that obvious that I'm upset?'_ Nancy thought.

Frank embraced her in a gentle hug. She took in his scent. The same smell that's on his pillow. How she always imagined he would smell. She fit him perfectly. Even thought the autumn breeze was cold and brittle, he was so warm and soft. The hug was more than a friend hug. Some could've even called it a romantic one.

After the long hug and a quiet drive, they arrived back at the Hardy's. Once inside, Nancy stopped at the bottom of the stairs before going to bed.

"Thank you, Frank. I loved going out with you tonight." Nancy thanked him quietly. She pecked him on the cheek before going upstairs.

Waves of disappointment washed over Frank. He was hoping she would tell him, but he didn't want to force it out of her. That wouldn't be right.

Frank stepped into the kitchen to see two notes. One from his mom, the other from Joe. It had seemed that his mom and dad went to visit a friend who lived an hour or two away and Joe took Vanessa out to eat. _'It's just going to be me and Nancy tonight, I guess.'_ Frank thought.

He climbed the stairs and went into Joe's room. He decided he would sleep here tonight and would go back to his place tomorrow. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

While he was checking his phone for notifications, there was knock at the door. He got up and answered the door.

"Nan?" Frank answered with curiosity as to why she was up.

"I can't sleep, Frank. Ever since it happened… I just can't… I don't know.." Nancy said quietly.

"Come in." He offered, opening the door wider.

Nancy entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it, Nan?" Frank asked, sitting next to Nancy, putting a consoling hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Just sit with me for a minute." Nancy told him quietly.

Frank nodded and was about to change the subject before his phone went off. He grabbed his phone and checked it. It was a text from Joe asking him to grab his wallet that Joe left at home and bring it to him at a local restaurant.

"Joe forgot his wallet again." Frank sighed, "It'll be quick, promise."

Nancy nodded and Frank pulled on a pair of jeans and a coat before grabbing Joe's wallet and his phone and leaving.

 **About an hour later…**

Nancy paced in the Hardy's living, her sweaty palms grasping her cell phone.

"Frank, please pick up. It's been awhile and you aren't home. Where are you? I'm seriously getting worried." Nancy talked into the receiver. It had been her fourth message to him.

She threw her phone on the floor and collapsed onto the couch. She lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling, hoping Frank would walk in at any moment.

Her phone buzzed and she immediately sprung up and answered.

"Frank?!" She asked, full of hope and concern.

"No, it's Joe. But where is Frank? He's not here and it's been at least an hour!" Joe documented.

"I'm getting really _**REALLY**_ worried, Joe. He said he'd be right back!" Nancy told him, on the brink of tears.

There was some silence on the other line before Vanessa came on.

"Here, just take my car and go and find him! My keys are on the key hook right by the garage door, they should be the only one's there." Vanessa told Nancy.

Nancy thanked Vanessa, changed into comfortable and casual clothes, grabbed the keys and her phone, and high-tailed it to the Prius. It was late, so there were barely any other cars. About a mile in, she found Frank's Land Rover, nearly in a ditch, on the side of the road.

Nancy parked Vanessa's car right behind Frank's and jumped out of the car and went to the front of the car.

The windshield was completely shattered and glass was all over the driver's seat and road. But there was no Frank.

Kicking into full detective mode, she scanned for clues. Lying on the side of the road were Frank's glasses, shattered.

 **AN: Ack! Another cliffhanger! Hope you guys remember Frank and Nancy conversation about his glasses. Anyway, please remember to review because I just love them! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The long awaited chapter is finally here! Sorry for the delay, though. It's been work, work and, yep you guessed it, WORK, for me lately. I feel so bad that I might be able to get another chapter up today. Luckily, I am off next Friday, so I should get another one up! :)**

 **In other news, I am editing the first five chapters to make it so Nancy and Frank already knew each other. I was just thinking it was a bit weird that Nancy was opening up and trusting a guy she just met. That's not really Nancy Drew-ish to me. :) I don't think much will change except some dialog, flashbacks, and story line nothing too major. :)**

 **The mystery will be introduced in this chapter! Yay!(I plan to make this a long chapter to consolidate my tardiness!)**

 **I have been loving your guys' comments; they really do keep me going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**

 **~1Roanoke1**

~Untitled Work~

Chapter 6

Nancy picked up Frank's broken glasses on the lone road and made her way into the dense forest.

"Frank!" she yelled into the dark night, her head whipping around in search of her friend. She froze when she spotted something to her left.

It was a grey trench coat. Nancy picked up the coat and closely examined. Close to the collar of the coat was bold letters 'E.G'. Nancy sniffed the coat. She scrunched her nose in disgust from the smell of tobacco. Nowhere near Frank's inviting cologne.

"Definitely not Frank's" Nancy told herself.

"He wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." A deep voice growled behind Nancy.

Nancy spun around to see a short man, with grey hair and grey eyes, ironically smoking a cigarette.

"Who are you?!" Nancy asked hurriedly, almost in an angry manner.

"That's not important." He said coldly, "What's important is that you found my coat."

He snatched the coat from Nancy's hand before roughly putting it on and walking away.

"Where's Frank?!" Nancy called after him, angrily.

The man stopped dead in his tracks.

Nancy held her breath, not knowing if he'll blow up or continue on his journey.

The stubby man turned slowly before charging at Nancy!

Nancy yelped as she got a late start to run. It didn't make much of difference because he'd already caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

Nancy yelped again after he aggressively yanked her back, hurting her wrist.

"How do you know about Agent Hardy?" The man barked.

"He's my good friend!" She yelled, struggling to get away from him.

"I don't think he thinks of you that way." He said in a flat tone.

Nancy stopped struggling and froze.

"What?" Nancy asked, breathlessly.

"If you're Nancy Drew, he thinks of you more than a friend. Hell, he's at HQ worrying about you now. And the way he talked about you during training, god, sounds like you're the greatest thing that ever happened to him." The man said in a nicer manner, letting go of Nancy.

Nancy slow walked back, trying to process what he had said.

"I'm very sorry, Nancy. I mistook you for a innocent civilian. I've been needing to contact you and Mr. Hardy. This is the only way I could contact you two." He said calmly.

"By abducting him and trying to attack me!" She yelled in rebuttal, softly rubbing her swollen wrist.

"I admit, the circumstances are not the best, but I can assure you, Frank is fine. In fact, if you could please come with me, you can see him. And Joe. And Vanessa." The man promised, honesty gleaming in his cold eyes.

Nancy crossed her arms, considering the offer.

"How can I trust you?" Nancy asked sternly.

"Ms. Drew, you have to come. And whether or not you trust me, I don't care." He said, coldly.

Nancy sighed, giving up on the cause.

"Alright."

The man nodded.

"Good. I'm going to need you to put on this blindfold before I take you there." He ordered, taking out a grey handkerchief.

"Why?" Nancy asked.

He shifted, uncomfortably. "God, do you always ask all these questions? I would've let the wolves get to you already, if I had known." He said coldly.

Nancy glared at him.

The man sighed before explaining. "Because I don't know if you're on board with our proposal. I can't give away our location until you are sworn to secrecy."

"That's all you had to say." Nancy informed him.

Nancy put on the blindfold before grabbing on to the grey trench coat and walking with the rude man.

"I never did get your name." Nancy told him.

"Edward Grey. I also go by Agent Grey or E. I prefer to be known as the Grey Man." He shared with Nancy.

"Wait, I have a question." Nancy asked, stopping in her tracks.

The Grey Man grunted, waiting for what she would say.

"What about Frank's car and his glasses?" Nancy asked, thinking back to the scene she had first saw.

"He drove to the headquarters and I told him to break his glasses, so I could lure you in. It nearly killed him when he couldn't pick up your frantic calls." He said nonchalantly.

If Nancy didn't have a blindfold on, she would surely be glaring at him.

The walked in silence the rest of the way before the Grey Man tore off her blindfold. Agent Grey and Nancy were standing outside of what looked like a camouflage bunker. Like the one's Hitler built towards the end of World War II. The castle like walls looked beaten down and condemned with shrubbery over-growth covering the slate grey fortress. However, there was a out-of-place sliding metal door at the front of it. E approached the door and moved a withering vine revealing a high-tech panel in the shape of a hand. He placed his very pale, almost grey like, hand on the imprint. The heavy metal doors promptly sled open.

The inside oppositely mirrored the outside.

The walls and floors were so white you could see your reflection. Of course, naturally, all the other furnishings were grey. The place was also crawling with guards. They wore grey robotic-like armor with an energized pistol at their disposal. They reminded Nancy of the things she saw in Tesla's lab. Then, at that moment, a somewhat tall, African woman came to greet the two.

"Hello Mr. Grey and ." She greeted them kindly, in a British accent.

The Grey Man grunted and pushed forward the two girls. The woman lowered her head in some shame.

"Is he always like that?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah. He can be pretty temperamental at times. But whenever one of his agents is in danger, he'll start to care." She told Nancy.

"Yes, well, let's just say he has an awful first impression." Nancy stated with a laugh.

The woman chuckled. "I remember when I first met him, we almost got in to a row." She said amusingly.

There was some friendly silence before Nancy remembered she had forgotten to introduce herself properly.

"I'm Nancy, by the way." Nancy greeted, sticking out her hand.

"I know." The woman said with a laugh, "We have to know everything here!"

Nancy laughed with slight embarrassment, while red lit up on her cheeks.

"My name is Imogen Watts. You can call me Immy though. I am your secretary." She told Nancy, shaking her hand.

"Secretary?"

"You're a part of the Network now. Congratulations, Miss Drew." Immy congratulated before walking off a desk station.

Nancy was stunned. All this was going on and she hasn't had any time to process it. She was getting a headache just trying to. Nancy looked down to her still throbbing wrist. Blue and black. Nancy sighed as she rubbed it soothingly.

"Jesus, Drew. What's the hold up?" The Grey Man shouted from around the corner.

She rolled her eyes before cautiously walking to the doorway where E was standing.

Nancy came into a room that was very similar to the one she had seen in her Silent Spy case. Almost the exact way Ewan had it. However, there was a little kitchenette and a sitting area where Joe and Vanessa were sitting, enjoying their small talk, while Frank was pacing with his strong hand running through his chocolate brown hair.

"I need to go brief Vanessa and Joe." Agent Grey explained coldly before walking in their direction.

Frank was the first of the three to spot her.

"Nancy!" Frank exclaimed with relief. He ran over to his favorite girl and embraced her. He was beyond comforted to have her back in his arms.

"I was so worried!" Nancy cried into his coat.

"I'm so sorry, Nance." He apologized, rubbing a soothing hand along her back and giving her a friendly peck on the head.

He stepped away as Frank took her head in his hands and examined her for any cuts or bruises.

"Are you hurt" He asked, concern etched on his face.

She shook her head "No, but I will need some ice for my wrist." Nancy smiled politely, raising up her wrist.

Frank winced looking at it and escorted her over to the kitchenette.

"So, I met the Grey Man."

Frank raised his eyebrows knowingly and gave Nancy an amused smile.

"How do you work with that man?" She said with a laugh and an eye roll.

"Well, when Joe and I first met him, Joe tried to beat the hell out of him." Frank laughed.

"Nuh-uh!" Nancy giggled.

Frank nodded amusingly. "He was suspended for about 3 months from the Network. I wasn't a big fan of him, either. But when my life was on the line, he pulled through. He grew on me." He smiled as he gave her a bag of ice.

"Let's just hope he'll have the same effect on me." She smiled as she and Frank headed over to the sitting area.

Immy was waiting for pair, holding out manila folders. Frank and Nancy thanked her and they looked through the briefings.

"This is your guys' assignment. Good luck!" Imogen said before grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

Opening the classified folder, they both read the info. That read:

 _From the desk of Agent Edward Grey_

 _Network HQ_

 _HQ #5803_

 _Saturday, November 13, 2015_

 _Agent Hardy and Miss Drew will travel to the Alps of Switzerland. They will leave on Sunday at 17:00 hours. They will stay in an isolated cabin with food, water, and clothes for a total of five days. They will await a secret_ _ **backwards**_ _code from Agent Hardy and Miss Bender. Once the code is in their possession, they will alert Agent Grey and Agent Watts for an approval for the helicopter to go and retrieve them from the mountain. They will promptly arrive at HQ and recite the code. This mission is of vital importance and the code is the most crucial part. Good luck, agents._

 _Signed,_

 _Edward Grey._

"I hear the alps are beautiful this time of year." Frank stated with a smile as we was closing his folder.

Nancy nodded and blushed, remembering that her birthday is on Tuesday. She would spend her birthday with her favorite person in a beautiful place.

"I can't wait to go skiing." Nancy said, excited for one of her favorite pastimes.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Especially with you, Drew." Frank flirted.

Nancy turned feverishly red again, but regained herself when she saw E walk over, as Joe and Vanessa got up and left.

"Any questions?" The Grey Man asked, lighting a cigarette.

"What's the code for?" Frank asked, regaining his composure.

"I will tell you once the code has been relayed to me and Agent Watts." Agent Grey told him coldly.

Frank sighed and gave an 'Are you kidding me look' to Nancy, which made her giggle.

"How will we get to the cabin if it's isolated?" Nancy spoke up.

"Your pilots will take as far as they can, then there will be snowmobile with maps to the cabin will be waiting for you two." E explained.

Frank and Nancy each gave each other knowing looks saying 'Oh, the fun we'll have on those snowmobiles.'

Just as before, the Grey Man shifted uncomfortably with impatience. "Any **_MORE_** questions?"

Frank and Nancy both shook their heads.

"Good luck, Agent Hardy and Miss Drew" The Grey Man said before putting out his cigarette and heading out.

The minute he stepped out the door, Frank and Nancy let out big sighs of relief and visibly relaxed, collapsing on each other with fatigue.

"He gives me high anxiety levels!" Frank laughed with exhaustion.

Nancy nodded with a giggle. There was some comfortable silence before Nancy's yawn broke it.

"We have a big day tomorrow. We should probably go back to your place." Nancy stated.

Frank nodded tiredly. The pair both stood up with collective yawns and went back to Frank's New York City apartment, excited for the new day.

 **AN: Woah, I'm finally done! It has taken me 2 ½ days to write it and I'm finally done! Woohoo! I had to do a bit of research on the Grey Man and his relationships with the Hardy Boys and I believe I stayed pretty true to it :) Please remember to review! I love to read them!**

 **P.S I hopes this makes up for my absence**

 **P.P.S I have an idea for a title and it would be nice for a vote. Either "The Start of Something New" or "A New Leaf" :) Thank you guy's!**


	7. Author Update!

**AN/ Hi guys! Wow, it's been centuries since I've written an author's note like this (7 months, to be exact)! I am SO very sorry I haven't updated! I know some of you guys are hooked and really looking for to a new chapter! I know how you feel. It can be very frustrating when you favorite story hasn't been updated in such a long time. All is well on my end, I just lead a very busy life right now :( However, summer is coming up which means that I will be out of school and able to update as much as I can! I have had a ton of story ideas coming at me, all the time! (Even at school, which is a little annoying ;) ) But, I don't want to scrap all I've done for a silly idea! (Even though I have done that in the past several, SEVERAL times!) Again, I sincerely apologize for not being able to update and I should've updated sooner, explaining my reasoning :(**

 **I hope, whoever reads this, is in good health and is having a great start to the year!**

 **Thank you all,**

 **1Roanoke1**


End file.
